if_the_emperor_had_a_texttospeech_devicefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaldor Draigo
"Greeterlings. That is a good-looking beard you have there sir! I too have a beard. It is full of tiny men. Please... KILL THEM ALL!!"Episode 18: Banished Expectations Kaldor Draigo is the Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights. Official Canon Even as a lowly battle-brother, Draigo's career is filled with incredible accomplishments, from killing a daemon on his first mission to carving the name of the previous Supreme Grand Master on the heart of Mortarion. However, one of the daemons he banished, M'kar, cursed Draigo to always wander in the warp. Now he can only enter real space when his Grey Knights are fighting daemons. TTS Canon Draigo has been trapped in the warp for so long that he has lost most of his sanity, which was alluded to early on in a letter to the EmperorEpisode 12.5: Awful Answers. However, he has also been able to adapt by bending reality around himself, such that he can create his own throne of judgement after Karamazov's, or become a sun.Special 2: Warp Hijinks Draigo has been pranking daemons alongside Leman Russ, when they were both discovered by the now-exiled Inquisition.Episode 21: Still Alive Draigo was momentarily summoned into realspace by Kitten to assist in subduing Magnus the Red during his tantrum over the Space Wolves. Draigo was able to knock him out and revert him back to normal before Kitten could even finish his sentence, before returning into the Warp.Episode 22: Change He also appeared briefly during the Slaaneshmas Special as a guest.Special 3: The Slaaneshmas Special To summon Kaldor Draigo, one needs a pot full of Sororitas blood and a dreadknight, and they have to chant the following words backwards: GREY KNIGHTS GREY KNIGHTS THEY ARE THE BEST CHAPTER. SIX SIX SIX THEY ARE MUCH MORE SPECIAL THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER, GREY KNIGHTS GREY KNIGHTS During the battle of Khaine’s Gate, Draigo tried and failed twice to charge at the enemy, tripping over himself repeatedly. It would appear that he has become so chaotic that the daemons he fought against didn’t recognize him as an enemy, even though he stabbed the Masque of Slaanesh.Episode 26 Part 1: Hateful Feud at Khaine's Gate Draigo was even able to save the Inquisition party from one of the Dark Eldar's traps by consuming a sun. Draigo's raw power was enough for the The Deceiver to insist that Draigo must not be allowed to re-enter the material plan.Episode 26 Part 2: Fear and Loathing in Commorragh Trivia * When asked where Draigo got his reality-defying powers from, the cast simply replied that he's “overpowered.” In the same Q&A, it was stated that making Draigo a deranged maniac seemed like the most natural conclusion to the insanity of his feats. Quotes * "Ordo Draigo present. We will provide the Hams!" * "JETBOOTS ACTIVATE! LET'S GO, DRAIGO-GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!"Episode 24: Of Khans and Cages * "We shall send them into the SUPER-WARP!" * "That is a lie! Hands do not exist in my reality." * "I have come to vanquish all daemons and low-quality razors in this realm!" * "A wizard NEVER reveals his secrets!" * "I must go. My planet needs meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" * You leave that cow alone! References Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Space Marines Category:Grey Knights Category:Inquisition